Life Isn't Like A Fairytale
by thyz-thyz Verbazend
Summary: Ganti Summary/ Neji dan Sakura terlibat dalam sebuah pernikahan palsu untuk menutupi kisah cinta terlarang mereka. Karena Neji adalah pasangan dari Sasori dan Sakura mencintai Ino. Saat kebohongan itu hampir terkuak, akankah mereka terjerumus ke dalam cinta sesungguhnya? Saat Karir, Cinta dan Keluarga yang menjadi taruhannya. / RnR minna?
1. Prolog 1 : Boys' Life

**Halo minna-san, saya mau publish fic baru nih...**

**Tapi sebelumnya saya mohon banget ya bagi yang mau baca tolong download dulu **_**lagu A thousand years**_**-nya christina perry. Atau bagi yang udah punya silahkan segera dipasang di winamp ya. Tapi jangan dulu diputar.**

**Please... ya... ya... ya...**

**Jadi niatnya di sepanjang fic ini saya pingin bikin ada soundtrack nya gitu deh biar feelnya kerasa ya...**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog 1 : Boys Life**

Saat rasa itu datang kau takkan bisa menolaknya, karena pada hakikatnya manusia hanya bisa merasa bukan memilih.

.

.

.

**Life Isn't Like Fairytale by Thyz-thyz Verbazend**

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : Geje, abal, yaoi, yuri, and normal relation inside (penjelasan dibawah)**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah asyik berselancar di ketinggian ombak yang landai di tengah laut. Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya menikmati hembusan angin yang terarah sembari meliuk-likukan badannya agar tetap berdiri kokoh seimbang di atas papannya. Percikan air tak henti-hentinya berhamburan membuat kulit putih dan rambut merahnya basah, siapa saja yang memandangnya pasti akan terpesona dan tergoda untuk menyentuh tubuh kekarnya itu. Dia kini sedang berenang menuju ke arah bibir pantai lalu berlari-lari kecil di atas hamparan pasir putih yang berkilauan menuju ke tempat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang sedang berjemur menikmati hangatnya matahari pagi di atas sebuah dipan kayu berwarna putih. Pemuda itu hanya memakai celana boxer saja dan memamerkan dadanya yang bidang sedangkan di wajahnya bertengger sebuah kacamata hitam menutupi matanya yang sedang terpejam.

"Neji, kenapa kau hanya berjemur saja?" Tanya sosok berambut merah begitu langkahnya semakin dekat dengan tempat pemuda satu lagi. Lalu sosok yang dipanggil Neji itu memalingkan wajahnya sedikit dan membuka kacamatanya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku sedang malas Sasori-kun, lebih baik kita menikmati hangatnya matahari disini." Jawabnya lembut. Pemuda berambut merah tadi lalu merebahkan dirinya pada dipan yang berada di sebelah pemuda berambut coklat.

"Ombaknya sedang besar sekali loh, sayang sekali kalau kita melewatkan ini." Sasori kembali berceloteh dengan nada agak sedikit manja pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Liburan kita kan tinggal sebentar lagi, lagipula dari kemarin kerjaanmu hanya berselancar dan berenang. Bersantailah sedikit, nikmati kebersamaan kita." Neji kembali tersenyum dan mengambil minuman yang tergeletak di meja antara dia dan Sasori.

"Gak mau pokoknya hari ini kita haru berenang." Sasori beranjak dari posisinya dan meraih tangan Neji paksa. Setelah itu dia bergelayut manja berusaha untuk mengajak Neji mengikutinya ke pantai, "Ayo dong, please ya... ya... ya..." Ajaknya sambil memasang muka sepolos mungkin tapi tetap manis dilihat.

"Hahaha... oke anak manis, kau ini dasar." Neji akhirnya berdiri dan mencubit pipi Sasori gemas.

"Asyik hehehe..." Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke arah pantai. Beberapa pasang mata milik wanita yang sedang berjemur melirik dua lelaki tampan yang lewat di hadapan mereka. Mereka berbisik-bisik karena merasa mengenali salah satu dari mereka.

"Eh, itu Akasuna No Sasori kan? Artis yang main di film _'My Doll is My Life'." _Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya benar, wah dia manis sekali yaaaa!" Sahut yang lainnya terpesona akan ketampanan Sasori.

"Eh tapi, siapa itu lelaki berambut panjang yang berjalan bersamanya?" Wanita lainnya bertanya pada temannya.

"Itu kalau tidak salah teman baiknya sejak kecil, Neji Hyuuga namanya. Aku pernah dengar ceritanya di infontainment beberapa waktu yang lalu." Jawab wanita pertama.

"Ooh, aku baru tahu. Tapi siapa pun dia, lelaki itu benar-benar menawan, hihihi..." Wanita yang bertanya tadi cekikikan. Mereka terus melanjutkan obrolan seputar dua lelaki itu sementara yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sekarang sedang menceburkan dirinya menikmati segarnya air laut.

Sasori berenang kesana kemari dengan begitu gembira dan tertawa-tawa, Neji hanya tersenyum memperhatikannya.

Jika dilihat sekilas Sasori merupakan sosok pemuda yang ceria, sedikit manja dan penuh dengan semangat jiwa muda sedangkan Neji adalah sosok yang dewasa dan penuh perhatian. Sekarang Sasori berenang agak jauh ke tengah sementara Neji masih bersantai di tempatnya.

"Neji-kun, ayo kejar aku!" Teriak Sasori dari kejauhan. Neji yang dipanggil tersenyum sekilas lalu mulai berenang menyelami air laut dan dengan cepatnya sudah mendekati tempat Sasori berada. Begitu badannya semakin mendekat dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam air untuk mencari sosok Sasori, tapi yang didapatnya adalah semburan air yang dicipratkan Sasori ke araah tubuhnya, mereka pun terlibat dalam perang air yang dipenuhi dengan tawa selama beberapa saat. Sasori terus memundurkan tubuhnya berusaha menjauh dari serangan Neji, tapi karena terlalu ceroboh dia terpeleset oleh sesuatu di kedalaman air. Neji dengan sigap lalu meraih tubuhnya dan menahannya agar tetap berada di atas air. Neji dan Sasori bertahan dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat.

Mata mereka berpandangan, Neji memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sasori dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir mungilnya. Dengan sadar Sasori segera membalas ciuman lembut dari Neji dan segera terbuai dalam pelukan lelaki berambut coklat itu.

Untunglah kejadian menghebohkan itu tidak dilihat oleh khalayak umum, karena kebetulan pantai pada saat itu sedang dalam keadaan sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa remaja dan keluarga yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Bisa dibayangkan jika hal itu sampai terpotret oleh kamera salah satu pengunjung, maka habislah hidup mereka berdua ini. Kemungkinan besar headline yang aka tercetak oleh majalah besok adalah 'ARTIS TAMPAN SASORI TERNYATA SEORANG GAY!'.

Neji segera mengakhiri ciumannya begitu menyadari tempat dimana mereka berada dan menegakkan kembali posisinya dan badan Sasori. Sasori yang merasa belum puas segera bertanya pada pasangannya itu.

"Mengapa berhenti Neji-kun?" Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut menunjukan tanda kekecewaannya.

"Kau lupa dimana kita sekarang Sasori?" Dia berkata halus pada pria di hadapannya, "Kau tak ingin kan karirmu hancur gara-gara ada seseorang yang melihat perbuatan kita," Neji memegang dagu sasori lembut dan menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibir mungil Sasori. Tapi pemuda berambut merah itu masih cemberut.

"Huh, tapi kan sedang tidak ada orang." Dia menggerutu manja.

"Hahaha... kau ini..." Neji tersenyum dengan tingkah kekanakan Sasori lalu mengacak rambut merahnya pelan. "Ayo kita kembali," ajak Neji pada Sasori. Sasori hanya mengangguk dan tak menjawab perkataan Neji, tapi dia tetap mengikuti Neji berjalan menyusuri air laut untuk kembali ke pantai.

Mereka kembali duduk bersantai di dipan masing-masing sambil menikmati hidangan yang tersaji disana. Neji melirik sekilas ke arah langit dan menyadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan sekitar pukul 3 sekarang. Dia pun mengajak Sasori untuk kembali ke hotel mereka.

"Sasori-kun, sudah sore, ayo kita kembali ke hotel." Neji berkata pada Sasori yang sedang menyeruput minumannya.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman singkat yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi itu cukup bagi Neji untuk mengartikan bahwa Sasori setuju. Mereka berdua pun berdiri dan mengambil handuk baju yang sedari tadi tersampir di dipan mereka lalu memakainya sebelum berjalan menjauh dari pantai menuju ke hotel mereka.

Begitu memasuki pelataran hotel, beberapa pelayan dan tamu lain tersenyum kepada dua orang tersebut mengingat mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan, pastilah banyak dari penghuni hotel tersebut yang mengenal mereka. Sejenak mereka berhenti untuk berbincang dan membalas sapaan dari beberapa tamu yang lewat lalu mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju ke kamar hotel masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka tinggal di satu kamar yang sama hanya saja mereka memesan dua kamar agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan diantara pegawai dan tamu lainnya. Masa dua orang lelaki dewasa tidur di satu kamar yang sama, apa lagi mereka berasal dari kalangan atas, tidak lucu kan jika alasan mereka adalah demi penghematan.

Di dalam kamar Sasori langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menyalakan tv sedangkan Neji berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket oleh air laut. Tak lama berselang Neji sudah selesai dan begitu keluar dia melihat Sasori sedang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi meringkuk. Neji berjalan ke arahnya dan menggoyangkan badannya pelan.

"Sas, kau mandi dulu sana," Ucapnya lembut sambil membangunkan Sasori.

"Mmh," hanya lenguhan singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sasori, tangannya mengucek-ucek matanya pelan sambil menguap, "Huahh, aku ngantuk sekali, pengen digendong dong ke kamar mandinya." Sasori tersenyum jahil dengan mata yang masih merem-melek.

"Gak mau, badanmu pasti lengket sekali, ayo cepat mandi sana," Neji mendorong badan Sasori ke arah kamar mandi. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia pun masuk juga ke kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya.

Neji memencet-mencet tombol saluran tv dan mencari acara yang bagus untuk ditonton tapi tak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringaikan senyum menandakan bahwa suatu ide telah terlintas di pikirannya. Dia lalu meraih telepon di seberang meja dan memencet beberapa tombol. Setelah nada tunggu berakhir terdengarlah suara lembut seorang wanita.

"Halo dengan Roosevelt Hotel, selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu." Suara merdu khas seorang resepsionis.

"Halo, saya penghuni kamar nomor 204..." Neji berbicara pada resepsionis itu dengan suara yang lamat-lamat semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar. Lalu scene pun sedikit demi sedikit menjadi berubah menggelap.

(#ceritanya yang diomongin Neji rahasia gitu, wakakak)

.

.

.

Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan dan badan yang lebih segar, tapi dirinya bingung ketika mendapati seisi kamar hotel yang telah berubah menjadi gelap. Badannya mulai bersiaga takut-takut jika terjadi sesuatu, walaupun kelakuannya seperti anak kecil dan manja, Sasori ini adalah juara karate sewaktu SMA nya loh. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong kamar dengan berhati-hari tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun, _'dimana Neji'_ pikirnya.

"Neji? Kau dimana? Kenapa seisi kamar menjadi gelap?" Sasori mulai merinding sendiri karena tidak ada jawaban satu pun. Dia terus menyusuri kamar sampai akhirnya terlihat secercah cahaya seperti cahaya lilin dari arah balkon utama. Dia berjalan mendekati balkon itu, dan benar saja ternyata puluhan lilin berwarna merah telah mengelilingi seisi balkon dengan cahayanya yang remang-remang, di tengah balkon itu terdapat satu buah meja dengan taplak putih dan dua kursi di pinggirnya. Selain itu Dia atas meja tersebut telah tersedia berbagai hidangan dan sebotol wine lengkap dengan gelasnya. Neji sendiri berdiri di tepi balkon menghadap kepadanya seraya tersenyum.

(Nah sekarang bisa diputer deh lagunya, plis yah diputer yah, bagi yang belum pasang pun mohon segera dipasang. Biar feelnya lebih kerasa... #maksamodeon)

_Heartbeats fast__  
Colors and promises_

"Kau suka?" Neji bertanya pada Sasori yang masih mengagumi interior yang dirancang Neji, sederhana tapi benar-benar menimbulkan kesan romantis yang hangat. Apalagi ditambah bengan pemandangan balkon yang langsung mengarah ke pantai yang dihiasi langit malam bertabur bintang.

_How to be brave__  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

"Kau bercanda? A-ku-su-ka-se-ka-li..." Sasori mengungkapkannya dengan bersungguh-sungguh sambil terus menatap Neji mesra yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka sejenak bertatapan satu sama lain, Neji mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan sampai bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasori. Mereka terbius dalam kehangatan ciuman lembut selama beberapa detik.

_But watching you stand alone__  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow__  
One step closer_

Setelah itu, mereka berdua menikmati makan malam yang telah Neji siapkan sambil mengobrol asyik diiringi oleh alunan musik romantis. Musik yang indah itu adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Christina Perry berjudul _A Thousand Years. _Malam yang sangat sempurna sekali dalam benak Sasori, Neji yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun ini memang dia kenal pendiam tetapi ketika bersamanya entah mengapa sosok yang cool itu dapat berubah menjadi makhluk yang romantis dan perhatian. Deburan lagu ombak, hamparan lukisan bintang, pencahayaan sederhana dari nyala api lilin dan lagu yang mengalun ini benar-benar telah membuai mereka berdua dalam kehangatan cinta kasih yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
For a thousand years__  
I love you for a thousand more_

Ketika mereka masih menikmati makan malamnya, tiba-tiba Neji beranjak dari kursinya dan menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Sasori untuk mengajaknya berdansa perlahan mengikuti alunan musik. Sasori termangu sejenak lalu meraih uluran tangan itu dengan wajah dihiasi senyum kebahagiaan. Tak ada yang lebih mengerti dirinya selain Neji. Mereka menggerakkan kaki teratur sesuai iringan biola dan piano yang menjadi instrumennya.

_Time stands still__  
Beauty in all she is__  
I will be brave__  
I will not let anything take away_

Neji memposisikan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Sasori sedangkan tangan lainnya membentuk jalinanerat bersama jari-jari tangan Sasori. Sasori pun menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas untuk memeluk pinggang Neji erat.

_What's standing in front of me__  
Every breath__  
Every hour has come to this__  
One step closer_

Mereka bergerak berputar dengan kaki yang melangkah kie kiri dan ke kanan, sambil dengan mata yang terus terpaku satu sama lain. Merah rubi bertemu dengan kilau mutiara.

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
For a thousand years__  
I love you for a thousand more_

Sasori menurunkan kepalanya perlahan sampai bersandar pada dada dan bahu Neji tanpa menghentikan pergerakan kakinya. Matanya menutup merasakan lembutnya hembusan nafas Neji, lembutnya sentuhan Neji, lembutnya dada Neji yang ia sandari. Neji pun menempelkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Sasori.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

Neji menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti alunan musik. Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi bertanya, tapi segera ditepis oleh Neji dengan cara memberikan ciuman lembut dan lama yang membuai mereka semakin dalam dalam pagutan yang lembut itu. Lidah mereka berputar dan saling menjawab satu sama lain, saling berbicara isi hari mereka.

_Time has brought your heart to me__  
I have loved you for a thousand years__  
I love you for a thousand more_

Dan malam itu pun berlanjut hingga mereka tak sadar dan terbangun keesokan harinya di atas tempat tidur.

_One step closer__  
One step closer_

_._

_._

_._

**Asyik prolog 1 selesai, **

**Nah kenapa ini dinamakan prolog 1, karena nanti akan ada prolog 2 nya. Jadi aku kasih spoiler ya buat fic ini. Di prolog dua nanti adalah prolog dari pasangan yuri nya... hehehe**

**Fic ini bercerita tentang pasangan yuri dan yaoi yang berpura-pura menikah untuk menutupi identitas mereka. Sorry ya kalo idenya pasaran. Tadinya mau ngelanjutin fic yg masih belum rampung tapi entah kenapa malah ide fic ini yang keluar. Terus seperti kata saya di awal saya ingin para readers merasakan hal sama kaya saya dengan mendengarkan soundtrack2 yg saya siapkan, so, jangan pernah ragu ya buat siapin soundtrack di winamp nya hhee...**

**Oya, nama pasangan yuri nya adalah x dan y, nah mengapa x dan y karena saya masih belum nemu siapa chara yang cocok. Saya ingin readers sendiri yg menentukan chara-nya. Tapi chara yg jarang muncul dan pas untuk dipasangkan bersama pasangan yaoi ini. Tapi kalo misalnya menurut readers pasangan yaoi nya kurang cocok boleh kok request yg lebih cocok, chara masih bisa berubah, kan masih prolog hehe.**

**Pokoknya diminta reviewnya ya readers, mau itu concrit, flame, ide atau apapun saya akan terima dengan suka rela. **

**Bye readers...**


	2. Prolog 2 : Maidens' Life

**Prolog dua update...**

**Pertama saya mau bikin warning dulu dan permohonan maaf jika kemungkinan pair yang terdapat dalam prolog dua ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan para readers sekalian. Dan juga pair di prolog pertama tidak akan saya rubah berdasarkan pertimbangan tertentu dan atas saran dari teman dan author lain.**

**Daripada banyak bacot langsung saja yuk. Semoga suka.**

**Oya soundtrack yang disiapkan di sini adalah : **_**Enchanted by Taylor Swift**_**. **

**Seperti yang saya sampaikan sebelumnya, supaya maksud saya tersampaikan, dimohon untuk di dengarkan ya readers... hehe... #maaf maksa.**

**Tapi jangan diputer dulu ya sampai ada aba-aba.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog 2 : maidens' Life**

**.**

**.**

**Life Isn't Like Fairytale by Thyz-thyz Verbazend**

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : Geje, abal, yaoi, yuri, and normal relation inside (penjelasan dibawah)**

**Happy read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu jangan sok ya mentang-mentang punya harta banyak jadi bisa ngerebut pacar orang seenaknya!" terlihat seorang wanita berteriak dengan nada tinggi, wajahnya merah padam menunjukkan ekspresi yang amat sangat marah.

"Hellooo, siapa juga yang ngerebut pacar orang? Dia sendiri kok yang mau sama aku. Kamu aja yang gak becus sebagai pacarnya!" Ucap lawan bicara wanita itu tak kalah melengkingnya dengan suara wanita pertama.

"Apa kamu bilang?!" Wanita pertama mendorong wanita kedua sampai tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aww!" Wanita yang jatuh tadi meneriakkan nada kesakitan saat badannya menyentuh tanah dibawahnya dengan begitu keras.

"CUT!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakkan seorang lelaki dari ujung lapangan parkir tempat kedua wanita tadi berdebat. "Untuk pengambilan gambar hari ini cukup sampai sini saja." Dia berbicara pada seluruh kru yang berada di lapangan tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah dua wanita tadi. "Makasih ya untuk kalian, tadi itu pas sekali. Sampai jumpa besok ya." Dia tersenyum lalu kembali lagi ke tempatnya.

Ternyata adegan pertengkaran yang tadi sempat kita saksikan hanyalah bagian dari syuting sebuah film. Hal tersebut dapat dibuktikan dari banyaknya peralatan yang mengelilingi kedua pemeran wanita tadi. Dimulai dari kamera, mikrofon besar yang digantung, sampai cermin-cermin besar terbuat dari kertas alumunium yang digunakan sebagai alat pemfokus cahaya.

"Aduh maaf ya, aku tadi dorong kamu terlalu kuat ya?" Wanita pertama tadi mengulurkan tangannya pada lawan mainnya yang masih terduduk di lantai. Ekspresinya berubah melembut, sangat kontras sekali dengan ketika dia masih memainkan perannya.

"Gapapa kok, memang harus kaya gitu kan kalo akting. Tadi itu totalitas banget." Wanita kedua meraih uluran tangan tadi dan berdiri dari posisinya. Dia membersihkan bagian belakang dari rok lipatnya yang kotor terkena debu jalanan. Wajahnya juga tersenyum tulus menunjukan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak terganggu dengan perbuatan wanita pertama tadi yang mendorongnya sebagai tuntutan peran.

"Udah ini kamu mau kemana?" Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ke sebuah tenda yang dipergunakan sebagai ruang istirahat para pemain untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku mau pergi lagi ke Kirigakure selepas ini, ada pengambilan gambar untuk majalah disana." Ucap wanita berambut merah yang tadi terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya dijatuhkan.

Dari kejauhan terdengar sorak sorai para fans yang memanggil-manggil nama pemain dari balik garis pembatas. Garis itu digunakan untuk mencegah mereka memasuki lokasi syuting. Keduanya pun menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri dan menyapa beberapa fans sebelum menuju ke tenda. Disana juga ada beberapa artis lain yang sedang diajak berfoto bersama.

"Oh, majalah fashion untuk edisi Valentine ya?" Tebak wanita pertama, dia menyapukan rambut merah mudanya yang terjuntai ke belakang telinganya.

"Iya, awalnya sih aku menolak, tapi manajerku bilang ini untuk sponsorku di TV Show yang akan datang. Jadi aku menerimanya." Pandangan artis cantik tersebut pun beralih dari temannya ke arah pengunjung yang hanya berjarak tinggal beberapa meter saja, dia menebarkan senyum termanisnya.

"Ahh, Tayuya! Tayuya!" Jerit para fansnya ketika melihat senyum cantik di wajah putih itu.

"Sakura! Sakura! aku minta tanda tangannya!" Terdengar teriakkan dari arah lain. Artis berambut merah muda itu pun ikut tersenyum lembut pada para fansnya dan meraih balpoint juga kertas yang disodorkan ke arahnya. Dia mulai menandatangani kertas itu satu per satu. Mereka pun disibukkan dengan permintaan para fans untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah beberapa lama menghabiskan waktu dengan befoto, tanda tangan juga mengobrol, akhirnya mereka kembali ke tenda.

"Kalau kamu mau kemana?" Artis yang tadi dipanggil Tayuya itu pun bertanya balik pada Sakura.

"Aku mau ke _Production House _milik Kurenai Yuhii, dia menawariku Film baru bersama Sasori." Kata Sakura sambil meraih sebotol air mineral kemudian menenggaknya langsung tanpa ia tuang terlebih dahulu ke dalam gelas. Kemudian dia membuka sebungkus roti yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Oh, artis cowok yang baru itu ya. Kudengar aktingnya bagus." Tayuya menyapukan bedak pada wajahnya untuk memperbaiki riasannya.

"Kata manajerku juga begitu sih, Tapi aku belum melihatnya secara langsung." Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi nada dering lagu _Turn Me On_ nya David Guetta ft Nicky Minaj. Sakura pun langsung meraih tas selempang kecil disebelahnya dan merogoh sebuah _Handphone_ dari dalamnya.

"Hei kenapa tak memberi kabar? Kau bilang syutingnya selesai jam 3?" Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menggerutu begitu Sakura menempelkan HP tersebut di kupingnya.

"Aduh kau ini, kalau menelpon itu yang sopan dong. Ucapkan salam dulu begitu, atau bagaimana kek basa-basi. Jangan buat telinga orang tuli." Dalih Sakura sembari setengah tertawa.

"Iya-iya, cerewet sekali seperti nenek-nenek. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, syutingnya sudah selesai kan?" Ucap suara di seberang terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha, dasar anak kecil satu ini memang." Sakura masih juga tertawa mendengar perkataan kekanakan yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya.

"Tuh kan, ngeles lagi! Aku ngambek." Suara di seberang kemudian berhenti.

"Ya sudah, jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Kau ini 19 tahun Ino. Syutingnya sudah selesai kok."

"Lalu kenapa belum memberi kabar. Cepat kau datang kesini segera, sebentar lagi acaranya mulai. Kau akan menyesal tidak melihat penampilanku."

"Kan masih ada siaran ulangnya." Sakura berkata polos tidak menyadari orang di seberang yang dia panggil Ino itu sudah semakin kesal.

"Iyyhh kau ini...!" Ino mengerutu lagi.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Sudah dulu ya aku mau beres-beres dulu." Sakura pun langsung menutup panggilan tersebut.

"Siapa sakura?" Tayuya bertanya pada Sakura siapa yang berbicara dengannya di barusan.

" Temanku." Sakura tersenyum dan kembali memakan rotinya.

"Oh." Katanya singkat karena tak terlalu puas dengan jawaban Sakura. "Eh aku duluan ya. Itu mobil aku udah jemput." Tayuya segera mengambil barang-barangnya dan berjalan menjauh keluar sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan ya." Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Tayuya.

Seperginya Tayuya, Sakura pun menyuruh asistennya untuk membereskan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil. Dia sendiri sudah mengambil tempat di jok tengah bersama supirnya yang sudah menempati tempat di depan kemudi.

"Kita mau kemana Nona?" Tanya supirnya begitu asisten Sakura selesai membereskan barang dan duduk di bangku penumpang sebelah sakura.

"Kita ke Konser Amal Pembukaan Musim Panas ya yang diadakan di Art Building." Instruksi Sakura.

"Baik Nona." Tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi mobil pun langsung meluncur ke jalan raya. Sakura menggunakan waktu perjalanan tersebut untuk merapikan dirinya dan memoles wajahnya sedikit untuk memperbaiki sapuan make-up nya yang sudah sedikit memudar, dibantu oleh asistennya tentunya.

"Oya, Sakura. Bagaimana dengan tawaran film dari Kurenai Entertainment? Kau sudah harus memberikan jawaban besok." Asistennya tiba-tiba bertanya ketika memilinkan warna _Blush On_ untuknya.

"Hmm, entahlah aku belum memutuskan. Lagipula aku belum membaca detail peranku, jadi aku belum bisa menentukan apakah aku bisa atau tidak." Sakura berkata santai sambil memberikan sentuhan lipstick berwarna pink pada bibirnya.

"Yang kutahu sih, Sasori, aktor yang menjadi lawan mainmu sudah menyetujuinya. Jika kau menolak tawaran ini kukira Mereka sudah menentukan pilihan lain. Dan kau tahu pasti siapa yang akan mereka pilih." Asistennya memberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya yang membuat Sakura tertegun sejenak.

"Aku tahu Konan, aku akan memikirkannya baik-baik malam ini." Sahut sakura mantap. Sebelum Konan hendak berbicara lagi, terdengar kembali bunyi nada dering '_Turn Me On'_. "Halo, Haruno Sakura disini." Sakura menjawab telepon itu meskipun berasal dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

"Halo nona sakura. Saya Suigetsu, manajer dari nona Ino." Suara diseberang terdengar panik dan terburu-buru. Perasaan Sakura mulai mendeteksi sesuatu yang tak enak.

"Ya Suigetsu ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pada penelponnya.

"Begini, err... saya tak tahu harus memulai dari mana?" Jawab suara di seberangnya gelagapan membuat Sakura semakin tak enak hati.

"Bisa bicara lebih jelas? Aku tak mengerti." Tanya Sakura lagi untuk memastikan.

"Pada saat sebelum konser dimulai, Nona Ino mengalami kecelakaan." Suigetsu akhirnya mengutarakan maksudnya. Hati sakura mencelos seperti baru saja dihantam dengan palu.

"Terus bagaimana sekarang keadaannya?" Sakura bertanya tak sabaran, dia menghawatirkan nasib orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

"Saya kurang tahu, tapi sepertinya lengannya patah. Sekarang dia sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit." Pernyataan Suigetsu membuat keringat dingin di wajah Sakura mengucur. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau balau sekarang.

"Rumah sakit mana? Saya akan segera kesana!"

"Central Konoha Hospital nona, baiklah saya akan menunggu disana."

"Oke, kabarkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu!" sakura segera menutup telponnya dan berbicara setengah berteriak pada supirnya. "Pak, gak jadi ke konser ya. Ke Central Konoha Hospital saja ya!" Supirnya tersentak karena kaget mendengar lengkingan suara Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Konan bertanya dengan wajah bingung, "Kenapa tak jadi ke konser?"

"Ino kecelakaan, dia di rumah sakit sekarang." Sakura berkata terburu-buru, matanya terus memperhatikan layar hp dan jalanan secra bergantian.

"Ya, -mudahan saja dia baik-baik saja." Konan menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Yah kuharap juga begitu," Ucap sakura yang mulai menggigiti bibirnya, air mukanya sudah berubah semakin cemas sekarang.

Sepanjang perjalan itu keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, walau begitu kedua orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu pasti mengetahui betapa berkecamuknya pikiran Sakura saat ini. Baginya Ino adalah sosok yang sangat berharga. Mereka sudah dibesarkan bersama selama bertahun-tahun.

Sakura kehilangan kedua orang tuanya ketika berumur 6 tahun, untuk itu terpaksa dia harus menjalani sisa kehidupan remajanya di panti asuhan karena tidak mempunyai sanak saudara lagi. Disana dia sangat sulit menyesuaikan diri karena belum pernah bersosialisasi bersama para yatim piatu lainnya. Sehingga ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pendiam dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk belajar.

Hingga setahun kemudian Ino tiba di panti asuhan tersebut sebagai anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya di depan panti asuhan. Sebagai yang lebih tua, ibu penjaga panti meminta Sakura untuk merawat Ino yang masih kecil.

Semakin hari pun mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain, Sakura sangat menyayangi Ino terlebih karena dia merasa kasihan padanya. Bagi Sakura, hidupnya sungguh beruntung, dia memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya walaupun mereka sudah tiada sekarang. Akan tetapi, "dibuang" adalah satu kata yang sangat menyakitkan. Jika Ino sudah dewasa nanti pasti dia akan sangat kecewa dan sakit hati. Semenjak saat itu dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Ino seperti adiknya sendiri.

Hubungan yang tercipta diantara mereka selama bertahun-tahun membuat mereka saling memiliki, saling melindungi dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Hingga tahap hubungan itu bukan hanya tercipta pada hubungan antara kakak dan adik semata. Karena benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka, mereka tahu ini semua salah tapi tetap saja perasaan takkan pernah bisa ditolak karena itu adalah anugrah tuhan.

Setiap kali ada orang yang ingin mengadopsi mereka, selalu saja ada cara untuk menggagalkan rencana tersebut. Hingga sekarang mereka masing-masing telah menjadi orang yang sangat sukses dan menjadi donatur utama untuk panti asuhan tempat mereka dulu tinggal. Janji mereka pada Ibu penjaga dan para pengurus bahwa mereka akan tetap mengusahakan agar panti asuhan itu tetap ada untuk menampung dan memberi kekuatan bagi anak-anak yang tidak beruntung seperti mereka.

Sakura kembali mengenang masa sebelum mereka meninggalkan panti. Ibu penjaga memintanya untuk tetap menjaga Ino walaupun sekarang mereka sudah dewasa, karena sifat Ino yang kekanakkan dan manja terkadang melibatkannya dalam situasi yang berbahaya. Tetapi sekarang, Ino malah berada dalam masalah dan Sakura tak ada disana untuk menolongnya.

Matanya menatap kosong ke jalanan, mengamati satu per satu lampu jalan sambil malamun. Tetapi...

'_Hei, tunggu... ini kan bukan jalan menuju ke ruma sakit!'_ pikirannya mulai fokus kembali mengingat-ingat jalanan di konoha.

"Pak, kita mau kemana?! Bawa saya ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Sakura memajukan tubuhnya ke bangk depan sambil berkata marah pada supirnya.

"Hei, tenanglah ada apa sih?" Konan meraih bahu Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Ini bukan jalan menuju ke rumah sakit! Kita mau kemana?!" Nada bicara sakura menaik lagi.

"Jalan utama macet nona, kita harus mengambil jalur alternatif agar bisa sampai dengan cepat." Sang supir yang terdiam akhirnya menjawab juga.

"Tuh kan Sakura, kau dengar sendiri, ini jalur alternatif." Konan menambahkan keterangan sang supir dan menarik sakura kembali ke kursinya.

"Kamu bohong, aku tahu jalanan di Kota ini. Dan jalan ini sama sekali tidak menuju ke Rumah Sakit!" Amarah Sakura masih belum bisa ditenangkan.

"Tidak nona, jalan ini menuju ke rumah sakit." Supirnya agak takut-takut mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Nggak-nggak. Bawa aku ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Sakura mulai maju ke bangku depan lagi dan berusaha menggapai setir yang sedang dikemudikan oleh sang supir.

"Eh...eh.. ! Nona awas hati-hati!" Supirnya ragu-ragu menepis tangan Sakura karena dia adalah majikannya.

"Sakura... sakura..., tenanglah!" Konan berusaha manghentikan Sakura.

"Minggir, aku harus ke rumah Sakit!" Sakura tetap bersikeras, sehingga keadaan mobil sekarang menjadi sedikit oleng sekarang.

"Sakura, kumohon... sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

"Diam! Kita harus cepat!" Sakura berpaling ke arah Konan dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat. Tiba-tiba sang supir menginjak pedal rem keras-keras secara mendadak dan tentu saja mengingat posisi Sakura yang masih setengah berdiri dan setengah tubuhnya menjorok ke depan, otomatis membuatnya tersungkur ke depan dengan kepala duluan yang menyentuh jok.

"Aww, kenapa ngerem mendadak sih?!" Erang Sakura.

"Tuh kan, kita udah sampai." Konan berkata lega. Sedangkan Sakura berdiri dari posisinya dan kembali marah kepada Konan.

"Sampai bagaimana maksudmu?! Kita menuju arah yang salah!"

**(a/n : Saatnya puter musik... hehehe)**

"Hei sabar, lihat dulu ke depan." Katanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah depan mobil. Akhirnya meskipun enggan dan dengan perasaan yang masih marah Sakura tetap melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Konan. Namun betapa kagetnya ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter,

faking smilesSame old, tired place lonely place

Semua orang yang dikenalnya kini tengah berdiri berjejer dibawah sebuah tenda putih yang berhiaskan pita-pita dan balon berwarna warni, diatas pinggiran tenda itu bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA". Ah, ternyata mereka ingat ulang tahunnya dan ini adalah sebuah pesta kejutan untuknya. Seketika itu pula hati Sakula langsung tersentuh, dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

Sakura berjalan keluar perlahan dari mobilnya dengan senyum terkembang, setitik air matanya menetes terharu. Dalam barisan orang-orang itu terdapat Ibu penjaga dan para pengurus panti asuhan bersama saudara-saudaranya yang sekarang menempati panti maupun yang telah diadopsi dan mempunyai kehidupan mereka sendiri. Tak lupa beberapa kerabat artis lain dan juga sahabat-sahabat dekatnya juga ikut hadir dalam barisan itu. Mereka semua tersenyum membuat perasaan Sakura semakin berbunga-bunga.

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Terlebih dengan sosok yang berdiri paling depan di barisan tersebut. Sosok berambut merah yang sempat membuatnya khawatir tak karuan selama satu jam kebelakang kini sedang berdiri tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah kotak hadiah di sebelah tangan dan seikat bunga di tangan lainnya. Sosok berambut merah itu memberikan aba-aba pada kumpulan orang di belakangnya. Serentak mereka semua meneriakan satu kata yang sama.

"SURPRISE!"

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

Sosok berambut merah itu berjalan ke arahnya dan menyodorkan kedua buah benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Tapi tanpa menghiraukan hadiah dan buket bunga pemberian Ino, Sakura langsung memeluk sosok itu sambil menangis.

"Kau... membuatku khawatir..." Ucapnya sambil terisak.

The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

"Habisnya kau sampai lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Bersantailah sedikit... hehe." Ino menepuk nepuk bahu Sakura pelan. Semua orang pun kini mulai mendekati pasangan yang tengah berpelukan tersebut. Satu per satu dari mereka memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Sakura, termasuk Konan dan supirnya.

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

"Maafkan kami ya tadi nona." Ucap supirnya.

"Tak apa, ini benar-benar pesta yang sangat mengejutkan." Balas Sakura riang. Kini giliran Ibu panti yang menghampiri dan memeluk Sakura. "Terima Kasih Ibu sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk saya."

"Sungguh bahagia sekali ibu dapat melihatmu menjadi gadis yang sukses sekarang Sakura, kau telah banyak membantu adik-adik dan saudaramu. Ibu harap kau selalu mendapat keberkahan Sakura." Ibu panti meneteskan air mata sambil melihat kedalam mata Sakura. ia bangga karena anak didiknya kini telah menjadi orang yang dewasa dan mandiri. Sakura mengangguk tanpa mampu mengcapkan sepatah katapun. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah podium.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

"Hei, teman-teman semua. Ayo kita mulai pestanya!" Tayuya yang ternyata juga hadir, kini bertindak menjadi MC dadakan memberikan komando pada para pemain band untuk mulai membunyikan instrumennya. Musik pun mulai menggema di seluruh penjuru. Semua orang mulai berbaur di lantai dansa, beberapa lainnya menikmati hidangan yang tersedia di meja. Sakura kini tengah duduk bersama Ino di sebuah meja di tengah ruangan yang terbuat dari tenda tersebut.

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

"Bagaimana pestanya, kau suka kan?" Ino tersenyum puas.

"Tidak juga, kau terlalu PD." Sakura berpura-pura kurang menyukai pesta yang disiapkan Ino untuknya.

"Iyyh kau ini dasar... aku sudah susah-susah tau menyiapkan kejutan ini." Ino melipat tangannya di dada, ekspresinya terlihat cemberut.

"Hehe, iya... iya deh, pestanya sangat mengejutkan." Sakura tertawa menggoda Ino. Sebelum mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan, terdengarlah kembali suara Tayuya dari podium yang memanggil nama Ino.

"Hm, perhatian semuanya!" Dia berhenti sejenak menunggu semua orang terdiam. "Saat ini ada sebuah hadiah spesial yang sudah disiapkan oleh seseorang untuk teman kita Sakura. seseorang ini adalah sosok yang sangat berarti bagi nona yang sedang berulang tahun ini. Mereka sudah tumbuh bersama sejak kecil dan di hari ulang tahun Sakura kali ini dia ingin mempersembahkan kejutan lainnya, Mari kita langsung panggil saja, INO!" Tayuya meengarahkan tangannya pada meja tempat Ino dan Sakura duduk.

"Kejutan apa?" Sakura menyernyitkan dahinya saat bertanya pada Ino.

"Tunggu saja di sini ya." Ino tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah podium. Lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah disiapkan bersama sebuah mic di depannya.

"Selamat malam semuanya, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang penuh dengan kenangan. Lagu ini saya persembahkan untuk nona yang sedang berulang tahun. Semoga kalian semua suka." Ino lalu menengok pada para pemain band dan mengangguk sebagai aba-aba.

Tak lama musik pun mulai mengalun dan Ino mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say  
It was enchanting to meet you

Sakura sedikit kaget ketika mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Ino, lagu ini adalah lagu yang sering mereka dengarkan saat malam-malam penuh hujan di panti asuhan dimana mereka tak bisa tidur dulu. Sakura mulai menikamati dan menghayati setiap kalimat dan bait yang dilantunkan oleh Ino sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan yang berdiri tegak di atas meja.

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it goI'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way homeI'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it goI'm wonder-struck, dancing around all aloneI'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet you  
This is me praying that

Dia ingat saat malam dimana hujan turun disertai petir dan guntur yang saling bersahutan. Ino yang tidur di kamar tidur sebelah Sakura pasti tidak akan bisa tidur karena ketakutan. Dan Sakura akan selalu mencemaskan keadaannya. Maka ia pun berinisiatif untuk datang ke kamar Ino, dan benar saja dilihatnya Ino kecil sedang menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut. Mereka pun akan tidur bersama sambil berpelukan ditemani suara guntur dan petir yang tak berhenti sampai pagi.

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

"Terima Kasih untuk semuanya Ino."

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya mengerti jika saya sebagai author memang masih banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fic. Untuk itu mohon maklum saja kepada para readers jika fik ini masih banyak mengandung kegajean, keabalan dan sebagainya.**

**Mohon maaf bila feel nya gak kerasa dan soundtracknya kurang pas.**

**Dimohon juga supaya menjadi bahan pembelajaran bagi author, saya meminta kritik dan saran dari para readers. Semoga saja dengan kritik dan saran tersebut keberlangsungan fic ini kedepannya menjadi semakin baik.**

**Jadi dimohon keikhlasan menyempatkan waktu mengisi kolom review dibawah ini. **

**See ya next chap.**

**-THYZ-**


	3. Lembar Satu

**Silahkan dibaca lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Isn't Like Fairytale by Thyz-thyz Verbazend**

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : Geje, abal, yaoi, yuri, and normal relation inside. OOC!**

**Happy read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya kita menghabiskan waktu liburan kita lebih lama lagi. Kita kan jarang pergi berdua begini." Sasori merengut ketika merapikan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Hn, kau harus ingat kita pergi kemari bukan untuk liburan ya. Tapi untuk urusan bisnisku. Lagipula tak ada yang mengajakmu."

"HEI!" Sasori langsung berkacak pinggang begitu mendengar tanggapan Neji. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum karena Sasori telah termakan umpan darinya.

"Kapan-kapan kita liburan ke tempat yang lebih bagus. Besok cuti mu sudah habis kan? Jadi kau harus sudah mulai syuting lagi."

"Huh, aku tak peduli dengan pekerjaanku. Buat apa menjadi terkenal jika pergi berdua denganmu saja aku jarang." Sasori kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur padahal masih banyak pakaiannya yang belum dimasukan ke dalam koper.

"Sudahlah jangan begitu. Cepat bereskan pakaianmu sana." Neji melengos ke kamar mandi tanpa menanggapi pernyataan Sasori. Sisa hari berikutnya mereka habiskan dengan tidak banyak bercakap-cakap diantara keduanya. Dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha kebanyakan waktu mereka habiskan untuk beristirahat dan tertidur di pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Maklum saja, beberapa hari ini mereka lelah dengan beraktivitas seharian. Baik itu urusan pekerjaan Neji maupun hasrat untuk bermain-main Sasori. Tetapi keduanya mengakui, bahwa liburan berkedok pekerjaan ini cukup untuk mengisi kepenatan mereka menjalani hari-hari sibuk di Konoha.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tengah sibuk membolak-balik kertas laporan di tangannya. Sesekali dia mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop yang terbuka di depannya. Terdengar bunyi dentingan dari arah pintu lift yang kebetulan sejajar dengan meja pria itu. Seorang pria berambut kecoklatan sepunggung berjalan dari pintu lift yang terbuka diikuti oleh pria lain bersurai merah dan berwajah ceria.

Pria yang sedang sibuk tadi segera berdiri dan memberi salam pada kedua orang tersebut. "Selamat pagi Pak Hyuuga dan Tuan Akasuna." Sapanya sambil membungkuk sedikit tanda hormat.

"Pagi, apa jadwalku hari ini Kiba?" Sapa Neji pada pria yang belakangan diketahui adalah asistennya.

"Siang ini anda harus bertemu dengan dewan direksi untuk membicarakan pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan pak. Lalu selebihnya adalah penyelesaian laporan bulanan anda pak." Jawab pria itu sambil melihat-lihat ke dalam buku catatannya.

"Terima Kasih, Kiba. Ingatkan aku soal laporan itu sore ini. Aku minta sisa berkas yang harus aku pelajari di mejaku ya." Neji tersenyum dan bersiap berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Oh iya pak, ada sesuatu yang terlupa." Kiba memanggil kembali Neji yang sudah setengah masuk.

"Ya ada apa?" Sasori yang bertanya kali ini, mewakili Neji.

"Kemarin, bapak komisaris meminta saya menyampaikan sesuatu pada anda jika anda sudah tiba," Kiba kembali melihat catatannya.

"Menyampaikan apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Malam ini anda diminta berkunjung ke rumah utama untuk makan malam bersama anggota keluarga yang lainnya."

"Oh begitu." Neji termenung sejenak. "Baiklah terima kasih."selesai mengatakan itu, dia masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Dan anda juga diundang tuan Sasori." Kiba cepat-cepat berkata pada Sasori sebelum dia masuk ke ruangan.

"Aku?" Sasori menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tumben-tumbenan paman bersikap resmi seperti ini, biasanya kan tinggal menelepon aku saja. Haha, yasudahlah, terima kasih ya Kiba." Sasori tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Kiba. Setelah berada di dalam ruangan dia menutup pintu tempat dia masuk tadi.

Neji langsung duduk di kursinya dan memeriksa tumpukan file yang sudah menunggu untuk diperiksa selama seminggu absen perjalanannya kemarin. Sedangkan Sasori rebahan di Sofa tamu tak jauh dari meja kerja Neji.

"Hei, apa kau tidak bosan dengan bentuk ruanganmu yang seperti ini terus. Seharusnya kau menatanya sekali-sekali, untuk melakukan perubahan. Kan bosan kalau interiornya seperti ini terus." Sasori memperhatikan sekelilingnya, seingatnya dulu semenjak dia masih kanak-kanak posisi perabotan di ruangan itu tak pernah berubah sama sekali.

"Kau ini, aku tak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan hal seperti itu." Neji mengacuhkan Sasori sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya.

"Di kepalamu itu hanya ada kerja, kerja, saja. Apa tak ada hal lain?" Sasori mengeluh seperti biasanya mengenai sikap acuh Neji.

"Siapa yang bilang? Ada kok." Neji masih berkutat dengan laporannya.

"Apa memangnya? Makanan, haha." Sasori tertawa kecil. Lalu neji sejenak berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Sasori sekilas.

"Kamu." Ucapnya datar, namun cukup untuk membuat tawa sasori terhenti. Sasori terbawa kembali oleh sikap yang jarang dimunculkan oleh Neji itu.

"Huh, dasar gombal." Sembur Sasori segera untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Tak lama handphone Sasori pun berdering, menampilkan sebuah nama yang sudah apik menjadi managernya sejak dia memulai karirnya sebagai seorang artis. Sasori menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo, ada apa?" Tanyanya pada penelpon di seberang sana.

"Hei kau dimana? Hari ini kau kan ada janji di bersama Kurenai di kantornya." Orang itu berkata tak sabaran.

"Oh iya aku lupa!" Sasori terbangun dari duduknya sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Aku masih ada di kantor Neji."

"Cepat kau kemari, kutunggu kau di Kantornya."

"Iya iya, sabar. Jam berapa pertemuannya dimulai?"

"Jam 10." Sasori segera melihat jam tangannya begitu mendengar angka yang disebutkan. Dan ternyata itu adalah satu jam lagi dari sekarang. Dia harus buru-buru karena perjalanan menuju tempat Kurenai memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam.

"Oke, aku segera kesana." Dia segera menutup panggilan itu. Buru-buru dia mengambil jaket, dan berpamitan pada Neji. "Aku mau pergi dulu." Serunya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ada pekerjaan sebentar."

"Oke, dan jangan lupa nanti malam." Ingatkan Neji pada Sasori.

"Siap bos!" Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dasar anak-anak." Gumam Neji pelan, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

Sementara itu Sasori segera menuju mobilnya yang diparkirkan di basement dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Sasori sudah bisa menginjakkan kakinya di lobi masuk utama gedung yang didirikan oleh Kurenai Production House. Matanya segera menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari sang manajer, dari pesan yang dikirimnya dia memberitahu bahwa dia menunggunya di dekat meja resepsionis. Lalu matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, dan ternyata itu adalah manajernya.

Sasori menghampiri sosok itu segera. "Belum mulai kan?" Ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Sebentar lagi bodoh. Dasar kau ini, kapan akan belajar menjadi dewasa?" Gerutu sang manajer.

"Hei aku ini sudah dewasa loh, ingat? Tahun ini aku 19. Hahaha." Sasori tertawa renyah membuat sejumlah pasang mata wanita disekitarnya memperhatikan terpesona.

"Huh, terserah kau lah. Aku pusing berurusan dengan orang sepertimu." Manajernya berjalan di depan meninggalkan Sasori. "Ayo cepat, Kurenai sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Manajernya menengok sebentarr ke arah Sasori yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Iya sebentar." Sasori berlari-lari kecil mengikuti manajernya. Mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar bertuliskan 'Kurenai's Office'. Sebuah meja diletakkan tepat disamping pintu itu, disana duduk seorang wanita yang sepertinya sekertaris dari Kurenai. Begitu melihat Sasori dan Manajernya mendekat, wanita itu berdiri dan mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucapnya ramah.

"Saya sudah membuat janji dengan Kurenai. Apa dia ada?" Jawab sang manajer pada wanita itu.

"Oh, tuan Sasori ya. Nyonya sudah menunggu anda, silahkan masuk." Katanya mempersilahkan kedua tamu setelah memperhatikan buku agendanya untuk memastikan.

"Terima kasih." Sasori dan manajernya berbarengan. Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju ke pintu masuk ruangan milik Kurenai. Begitu membuka pintu, ternyata sudah ada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu selain Kurenai tentunya sang pemilik ruangan itu sendiri. Orang itu adalah wanita cantik berambut merah muda sepunggung, yang Sasori ingat dia adalah model sekaligus artis yang juga sedang terkenal saat ini. Dia bersama wanita lain yang juga sepertinya manajer dari Sakura, nama dari artis wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Permisi, apa kami mengganggu?" Interupsi manajer dari Sasori untuk meminta perhatian. Semua pandangan di ruangan itu pun langsung menoleh kepada mereka.

"Oh tentu saja tidak. Silahkan masuk, kami sedang menunggu kedatangan kalian." Kurenai maju dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk bersama-sama di sofa tengah. "Nah, akhirnya sudah lengkap. Kalau begitu kita langsung saja berbicara kepada inti permasalahan." Kurenai mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka. "Oh ya, sebelumnya apa ada yang ingin minum sesuatu? Teh, kopi atau jus?" tawarnya kepada keempat tamunya.

"Aku jus saja, terima kasih." Sasori berkata kali ini.

"Aku juga jus." Ucap manajernya.

"Aku dan Konan ingin teh saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kurenai berjalan sebentar ke mejanya dan menekan sebuah tombol di teleponnya. Tak lama terdengarlah jawaban.

"_Ada yang bisa dibantu?"_

"Tolong buatkan 2 jus dan 3 teh ya ke ruanganku segera." Kurenai menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan kembali duduk di sofanya.

"Oke baiklah kurasa kalian sudah saling mengenal, Sasori ini Sakura dan manajernya Konan. Dan Sakura ini Sasori dan manajernya Kakuzu." Kurenai memperkenalkan para tamu itu yang sebenarnya sudah saling mengenal dari pekerjaan mereka sebagai seorang artis. Keempat hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum. "Seperti yang sudah kalian baca di contoh skenario yang aku tawarkan pada kalian, bahwa Kau Sasori akan bermain peran dengan Sakura di film ini." Ucapnya pada Sasori.

"Ya aku sudah membacanya." Jawab Sasori pelan.

"Nona Sakura tadi sudah menandatangani kontraknya, benar begitu?" Kurenai melihat ke arah Sakura, dia mengangguk pelan. "Dan sekarang giliran anda Sasori." Kurenai menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru kepada Sasori. Sasori membuka dan membaca sebentar isi dari map itu, lalu dia membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada ujung bawah kertas.

"Lalu bagaimana mekanisme syuting film ini?" Tanya Sasori begitu dia meletakkan kembali mapnya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, film ini akan melakukan syuting di 4 tempat berbeda. Dan untuk tempat pertama, kuharap kalian bersiap karena minggu depan syuting akan dimulai. Tempatnya di pulau pribadi milik Kurenai Entertainment di selatan."

"Hmm, baiklah, tak masalah." Sakura menanggapi pernyataan Kurenai.

"Oya, aku lupa memberitahukan. Kita akan mengadakan semacam pesta kedatangan disana, kalian boleh mengajak kenalan kalian kesana. Anggap saja sebagai liburan, karena tempatnya yang sangat indah, kalian pasti tidak akan menyesal. Dan juga akan ada artis-artis lain yang tidak bermain di film ini yang akan hadir, mereka akan turut serta untuk sekaligus merayakan hari jadi Kurenai Production House yang ke 15 tahun." Kurenai terlihat antusias.

"Wah menarik sekali sepertinya ya. Apakah acaranya akan memakan berhari-hari?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya, tentu. Tapi tenang saja, acara ini akan berada di sisi lain pulau yang tidak dipakai untuk lokasi syuting. Jadi tidak akan mengganggu berjalannya syuting sama sekali." Saat mengatakan itu, wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris Kurenai berjalan memasuki ruangan dan meletakkan minuman untuk mereka di atas meja.

"Oh begitu. Tapi kami masih bisa mengikuti jalannya acara kan?" Kata Sakura bercanda.

"Hahaha, tentu saja bisa. Acara kan dimulai pada sore hari saat syuting sudah selesai." Mereka menikmati minuman masing-masing setelah asyik mengobrol. "Nah, jadi sampai disini apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Cukup jelas menurutku. Lagipula semua keterangan lain sudah anda jelaskan di Naskah yang anda kirimkan." Sakura meletakkan minumannya.

"Bagaimana dengan anda Sasori, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" pandangan Kurenai beralih pada Sasori.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja mungkin aku dan Sakura perlu mengatur waktu untuk bertemu beberapa kali sebelum syuting dimulai untuk mengakrabkan diri." Sasori berkata sambil melihat ke arah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura pun menyiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ya aku setuju. Supaya nanti tidak canggung." Sakura segera menambahkan permintaan Sasori.

"Oh, tentu saja hal itu saya serahkan pada kalian berdua. Tentu itu sudah menjadi hal lumrah bukan sebelum bermain dalam suatu film." Kurenai membuka tangannya dan tersenyum pada keduanya. "Oke, kalau begitu kita sudahi dulu pertemuan hari ini. Kalian akan kukabari lagi nanti." Kurenai berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh keempat orang yang lain. Lalu dia menjabati para tamunya satu per satu. "Terima kasih sudah datang hari ini."

"Sama-sama, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar ya." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, setelah ini bisa kita bicara sebentar untuk mengatur janji?" Sasori memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Tentu, nanti manajerku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti Kakuzu akan menghubungi Konan. Sampai jumpa lagi." Mereka semua pun berpamitan pada Kurenai dan beriringan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Hei cepatlah, ini sudah hampir jam 7." Neji menggerutu di depan pintu kamar Sasori. Malam ini dia sengaja menjemputnya di apartemennya untuk pergi bersama-sama ke acara makan malam keluarga besar Neji di rumah utama. Selama ini mereka tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua supaya mempermudah mobilitas dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya sebentar lagi, aku sedang mencari sepatuku yang berwarna coklat." Jawab Sasori dari balik pintu lemarinya.

"Pakai apa sajalah. Yang penting pas..."

"Ya tidak bisa seperti itu dong, kita kan mau bertemu orang tuamu. Aku harus berada dalam keadaan terprimaku." Sasori menyangkal Neji sambil tertawa kecil. "Nah ini dia." Ucapnya lega sambil memamerkan sepasang sepatu coklat berbahan halus pada Neji, yang lalu dia pakaikan di kakinya. "Yuk kita berangkat."

Sasori mengikuti Neji masuk ke mobilnya, perjalanan yang mereka lalui terhitung tidak lama karena jarak antara apartemen Sasori dan Rumah keluarga Hyuuga cukup dekat. Maka dalam hitungan menit, tibalah mereka di pelataran Rumah pemilik Hyuuga Corporation yang terhitung berada di dalam kawasan elit itu.

Ukuran halaman depannya saja sudah mirip dengan luas dari setengah lapangan bola belum dihitung dengan luas keseluruhan rumah seutuhnya.

Di depan pintu masuk utama Neji memberhentikan mobilnya lalu memberikan kuncinya pada seorang lelaki yang sepertinya pesuruh di rumah itu, lelaki itu lalu memakirkan mobil Neji bersama mobil-mobil milik keluarga yang lainnya.

Sasori turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan bersama Neji menaiki undakan tangga, setelah mencapai tangga teratas tiba-tiba daun pintu ganda yang menutup rumah tersebut terbuka. Dari sana berlari seorang gadis cilik berusia 7 tahunan berlari ke arah mereka dan langsung memeluk Sasori.

"Kak Sasori..." Ucapnya senang.

"Hei, apa kabarmu anak manis?" Tanya Sasori pada gadis kecil itu sambil mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hahaha, aku baik." Seru Gadis kecil itu riang.

"Hanabi ayo turun, jangan merepotkan Sasori-Nii." Seorang gadis lagi yang kira-kira sudah berumur belasan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Tak mau!" Hanabi merenggut dalam pelukan Sasori.

"Hahaha, tak apa Hinata. Biar Hanabi kecil yang manja ini kugendong saja." Kata Sasori sambil mencubit hidung Hanabi.

"Aduuuh..." Hanabi memegangi hidungnya yang dicubit Sasori.

"Selamat datang Nii-san." Hinata memberikan salam pada Kakaknya Neji. Neji membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ayo Hanabi, kamu juga beri salam pada Neji-Nii..." Sasori berkata pada Hanabi.

"Tak mau ah, Neji-Nii nakal, jarang pulang ke rumah. Kerjanya di kantooor terus." Ucap Hanabi dengan gaya khasnya.

"Lho kok begitu?" Sasori bertanya lagi. Namun Neji segera meraih Hanabi dari gendongannya sebelum Hanabi sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Sini, anak tidak patuh perlu dihukum." Gumam Neji. Dia lalu memutar tubuh Hanabi ke udara dengan tangan Neji berpegangan pada sela-sela dada dan tangan mungilnya.

"Aaah... Hentikan Neji-Nii... hahaha." Hanabi tertawa riang dengan permainan kapal yang selalu ia lakukan bersama Neji itu. Kedua sosok lain memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan seksama, hati mereka menjadi teduh. Karena mamang dibalik sosok dingin Neji ada sifat lembut yang disembunyikannya.

"Ayo kita masuk Nii-San." Hinata mengajak masuk kedua kakaknya itu. Sasori berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Neji dibelakangnya, sedang Hanabi sekarang memeluk Neji erat dalam gendongannya dan bersandar pada dada Neji karena kelelahan.

Mereka langsung masuk ke ruang makan dimana disana telah ada seorang wanita cantik paruh baya yang dari penampilannya sepertinya dialah sang Nyonya pemilik rumah. Dia sedang mempersiapkan hidangan di atas meja makan dibantu oleh empat orang lainnya yang sepertinya pelayan di rumah itu.

"Ibu, Nii-San sudah tiba." Hinata memanggil ibunya itu. Sang Nyonya rumah lalu menengok ke arah panggilan putrinya. Dia bersegera membersihkan tangannya dengan lap dan menghampiri mereka.

"Neji, selamat datang." Ibunya tersenyum pada Neji. Neji pun membungkuk tanda hormat kepada ibunya.

"Apa kabar bibi?" Sapa Sasori yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Neji.

"Ah, Sasori. Sudah kuduga kau juga akan datang, aku sudah memasakan makanan khusus untukmu." Ibu Neji tersenyum pada Keduanya.

"Wah, senang sekali." Seru Sasori riang.

"Neji, kau jarang sekali pulang. Kami semua disini merindukanmu." Ibu Neji kini beralih pada anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan bu. Mohon maaf sekali." Jawab Neji sambil menurunkan Hanabi dari pangkuannya. Hanabi lalu berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Ya, sudahlah sekarang kau kan sudah disini. Ayo kita ke meja makan." Ibu berjalan ke arah ruang makan. "Oya Hinata, panggil ayahmu. Dia meminta dipanggil tadi ketika semuanya sudah lengkap." Langkah Ibu terhenti sejenak, lalu mengambil kursi yang berada dekat dengannya. Neji dan Sasori mengambil tempat duduk bersebelahan di seberang ibunya. Hanabi sendiri duduk di sebelah Sasori.

Meja makan mereka berbentuk oval dengan 8 kursi yang mengitarinya, sebenarnya meja makan utama mereka terletak di ruangan lain dengan kapasitas mencapai 30 kursi untuk menampung tamu. Hanya saja keluarga mereka khusus menyiapkan meja kecil ini untuk acara-acara keluarga agar kehangatan diantara mereka lebih terasa.

Tak lama Hinata turun diikuti oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya. Tak diragukan lagi dia adalah sang tuan rumah sekaligus ayah dari Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi. Karena meskipun sudah terlanjur tertutup usia, parasnya masih menunjukan garis-garis ketampanan masa mudanya.

"Ah, ayah sudah tiba." Ucap Hanabi riang. Lalu ayah mereka mengambil duduk di kursi utama yang berada di sebelah kiri meja. Hinata pun mengambil duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Syukurlah kita dapat berkumpul lagi malam ini." Ayah memulai pembicaraan. "Mungkin hanya satu bulan sekali anggota keluarga kita bisa lengkap seperti ini. Mari kita makan, ibumu sudah menyiapkan masakan spesial untuk kita."

"Selamat makan." Ucap mereka berbarengan. Satu per satu masakan pun dicicipi oleh mereka, sambil terus bercakap-cakap disela-sela makan mereka. Benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia. Jika diperhatikan, keluarga itu mempunyai ciri khas yang sangat mencolok. Semua anggota keluarga mereka yang duduk di meja itu mempunyai kulit yang putih pucat dan halus, juga warna mata keperakan indah yang sudah menjadi ciri khusus mereka, kecuali Sasori tentunya.

Wajah tampan dan sifat tenang Neji sudah pasti diwariskan dari ayahnya, juga warna rambut mereka yang kecoklatan membuat siapa saja berpikir ketika ayah mereka masih muda pasti akan sangat mirip sekali dengan Neji yang sekarang. Lain halnya dengan Hinata dan Hanabi mereka lebih mirip dengan ibu mereka. Bentuk wajah yang bulat lonjong juga warna rambut indigo dimiliki oleh ketiganya.

Sasori disini adalah sebagai pelengkap, dia adalah saudara jauh dari keluarga Hyuuga. Sasori dan Neji sudah akrab sejak kecil, bahkan dia sudah sering menginap di rumah Neji. Sehingga bagi mereka, dia sudah menjadi anggota keluarga juga.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut seiring dengan acara makan itu.

"Bagaimana, dengan pekerjaanmu nak Sasori?" Tanya Ibu Neji pada Sasori yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Baik-baik saja bibi, aku suka dengan pekerjaanku. Dan sekarang aku sedang menggali proyek baru bersama Sakura." Jawab Sasori.

"Sakura yang beramput merah muda itu? Wah, Bibi suka sekali dengannya. Dia sangat cantik dan juga kelihatannya sangat baik hati sekali." Seru Ibu Neji antusias.

"Wah... wah... ternyata Bibi ini fans nya Sakura juga. Biar nanti saya bilang pada Sakura." Ucap Saori tersenyum.

"Hanabi juga mau bertemu dengan kakak cantik yang ada di TV itu." Celetuk adik terkecil mereka.

"Iya nanti Sasori-Nii kenalkan pada Sakura-Nee ya."

Kehangatan diantara keluarga itu sangat terasa sekali.

"Hinata, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Neji yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba bertanya pada Hinata adiknya yang juga cenderung lebih banyak diam dan hanya berbicara saat ditanya saja itu.

"Ano, Aku sedang melaksanakan ujian Nii-san." Hinata berbicara pelan. Neji lalu melanjutkan kembali makannya. Saat semua hidangan di piring mereka hampir habis. Hizashi mengelap mulutnya tanda dia sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Ehem," Hizashi berdeham pelan untuk meminta perhatian semuanya, dan seluruh yang berada di meja itu langsung terdiam memperhatikan sang kepala keluarga.

"Sebenarnya aku mengundang kalian malam ini untuk membecarakan sesuatu." Kata Hizashi berwibawa. "Neji, ini semua menyangkut tentangmu." Semua orang memperhatikan dengan seksama, terlebih Neji dan Sasori yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku dan Ibumu sudah membicarakan hal ini secara serius." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku dan ibumu sudah terlalu tua Neji, kami ingin beristirahat dari hiruk-pikuk bisnis keluarga. Tapi sebelumnya kami ingin melihatmu berkeluarga terlebih dahulu Neji." Hizashi menatap Istrinya, lalu istrinya pun mengangguk.

"Maksud ayah?" Neji bertanya tak mengerti dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu Neji, hingga tak memikirkan masa depan dan calon istrimu nanti. Kami ingin agar kau cepat menikah."

"Tapi ayah, aku masih ingin berkarir."

"Nah itulah yang menjadi fokus aku dan ibumu Neji. Kau terlalu mengedepankan pekerjaanmu, ayah hanya meminta seorang menantu darimu." Baik Neji maupun Sasori merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan itu, karena keduanya tahu mereka tak dapat mewujudkan keinginan Ayah dan Ibu Neji. Dalam hatinya Sasori yang merasa lebih terpojokkan disini. Padahal Neji lah yang sedang menghadapi masalah.

"Untuk itu ayah dan ibu sudah memutuskan. Kami akan memberikan tenggat waktu selama satu bulan kepadamu untuk memperkenalkan calon istrimu kepada kami, karena kau belum pernah sekalipun membawa pacarmu kemari." Kembali, seperti ribuan panah tak terlihat kini yang menyerang kedua orang itu.

"Dan jika dalam satu bulan itu kau tak kunjung memperkenalkan calon istrimu kepada kami. Maka aku akan menurunkanmu dari jabatanmu agar kau bisa fokus dalam mencari calon istrimu." Hizashi menyelasaikan kata-katanya.

"Ayah ingin memecatku?" Neji terpancing emosi.

"Bukan begitu Neji, kami hanya ingin agar kau tidak terlalu fokus oleh pekerjaanmu dan mulai memikirkan masa depanmu." Kini giliran ibunya yang menengahi.

"Ibu pikir apakah aku tidak becus dalam menentukan pasangan hidup?" Neji mulai jengah.

"Bukan begitu Neji, kami hanya takut jika kami sudah semakin tua dan kami belum sempat melihat anak-anak kami bahagia sebelum kami meninggal." Ibu Neji mulai terisak setelah mengatakan itu. Dia lalu jatuh terduduk di kursinya.

"Ibu!" Hinata lalu meraih bahu ibunya dan menyandarkannya pada kursi. Neji tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi, dia merasa keluarganya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ada apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini?" Neji semakin bingung dengan semua ini. Keadaan menjadi hening dengan semua orang yang terfokus pada pikiran masing-masing yang rumit.

"Minggu lalu ibu terserang sakit perut," Ibunya mulai berkata lirih. Hinata dan ayahnya pun hanya terdiam tanpa mampu berkata-kata. "Awalnya hanya sakit biasa, tapi lama-lama sakitnya menjadi lebih parah, akhirnya ibu memutuskan untuk menemui dokter." Air mata kini bergelinang di wajahnya, juga Hinata yang tiba-tiba menangis. Entah mengapa ada suatu kekuatan besar yang menyuruh Neji untuk diam dan mendengarkan ibunya berbicara.

"Sudah Ibu..." Hinata memohon pada ibunya.

"Tak apa Hinata, kakakmu juga berhak tahu." Ibunya menyanggah Hinata lalu melanjutkan kembal ceritanya. "Ternyata dokter mendiagnosa Ibu terkena Kanker Hati."

Dan sekarang terbuktilah kecurigaan Neji, mulutnya seakan terkunci mendengar pernyataan tersebut, hatinya yang semula marah kini menjadi kalut dan kelabu. Sasori pun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ikut terbawa suasana, karena walau bagaimanapun ia tetap bagian dari keluarga ini.

"Dokter bilang umur ibu sudah tak lama lagi, untuk itulah ibu ingin segera melihatmu bersama istrimu nanti menggantikan kami menopang keluarga Hyuuga ini. Sebelum ibu benar-beanr pergi dari kehidupan kalian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Nah ini nih readers Chap 1 nya, bagaimana? Suka tidak? TBC nya agak kurang errrgh gimana gitu ya?**

**Memang ancurr banget n banyak typo nih readers. Dan juga OOC, haduh udah gak bisa diampuni lagi dah saya.**

**Kita anggap aja dalam cerita ini Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi itu saudara kandung dari ayah dan ibu yang sama.**

**Nah kalo gak salah nama ayah Hinata itu bener kan "Hizashi"? tapi saya bingung, ada yang tau gak nama ibunya hinata? Please dong bantu saya, dari tadi gak ada namanya kan, itu soalnya saya gak tau, udah bolak-balik manga juga gak nemu nihh.**

**Makasih yah buat yang udah review, maaf belum bisa dibalas... saya sedang banyak tugas... tapi saya senang membaca review kalian semua.**

**Oya readers, aku mau minta saran nih sama kalian, aku kan udah lama gak baca manga. Nah baru-baru ini aku baru gabung sama satu taman bacaan gitu, ada yang bisa rekomendasiin manga yang bagus gak? Aku udah 2 tahunan nih gak baca manga, parah kan? Hahaha.**

**Nah mungkin sekian dulu dari saya.**

**Kalau ada waktu baca juga fic saya yang lain ya.**

**Mohon Review dan Sarannya ya readers...**

**-THYZ-**


	4. Lembar Dua

"_Dokter bilang umur ibu sudah tak lama lagi, untuk itulah ibu ingin segera melihatmu bersama istrimu nanti menggantikan kami menopang keluarga Hyuuga ini. Sebelum ibu benar-beanr pergi dari kehidupan kalian."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life Isn't Like Fairytale by Thyz-thyz Verbazend**

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : Geje, abal, yaoi, yuri, and normal relation inside. OOC!**

**LIME! Bagi yang gak suka silahkan tekan back.**

**Happy read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian malam ini benar-benar membuat Neji tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Setelah mendengar pernyataan ibunya itu Neji langsung terdiam seribu kata di kursinya. Begitu pula kesemua orang lain yang berada di meja makan itu. Mereka tahu bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bebincang dan membicarakan hal tersebut lebih jauh lagi. Dalam keheningan itu, satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan meja makan dan kembali menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

Dan Neji menyadari bahwa secara tidak langsung dia harus mematuhi permintaan kedua orang tuanya. Karena jika tidak, dia akan membuat ibunya lebih menderita lagi.

Malam itu Neji dan Sasori memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah karena Neji tak yakin bahwa dia dapat mengemudi dengan keadaan hatinya yang sedang kacau saat ini. Neji beristirahat di kamar lamanya, dia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur yang masih ada di lemarinya. Sedang Sasori beristirahat di kamar lain yang biasa ia tempati jika sedang berkunjung ke rumah ini.

Neji merebahkan dirinya pada tempat tidur, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang berhias ornamen pepohonan. Dulu jika ia sedang memiliki masalah, dia akan menatap lekat-lekat ornamen itu sambil memikirkan baik-baik solusi yang akan dia ambil untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi kali ini kejadiannya sudah sangat berbeda sekali. Solusi yang harus dia ambil mungkin akan menyakiti salah satu pihak. Baik itu orang tua Neji maupun perasaannya sendiri dan juga perasaan Sasori.

Dia tak mungkin membohongi dirinya sendiri mengenai "cinta" yang selama ini dia rasakan. Cinta yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki olehnya, juga tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh Sasori. Jika dia dan Sasori tak pernah terlibat dalam hubungan rumit yang terlarang ini, mungkin akan mudah baginya untuk memenuhi permintaan kedua orang tuanya tanpa beban sedikit pun seperti yang saat ini ia rasakan. Ia akan dengan sangat mudah menemukan pendamping hidup yang baik untuknya, dengan modal wajah tampan dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya.

Hanya saja itu tentu tak akan mudah sekarang. Kata-kata ibu dan ayahnya di ruang makan tadi kini kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya.

'_... Kami akan memberikan tenggat waktu selama satu bulan kepadamu untuk memperkenalkan calon istrimu kepada kami ...'_

Bahkan sekarang dalam benaknya, setelah mengetahui alasan ayah dan ibunya melakukan hal tersebut. Tanpa tenggat waktu pun dia akan berusaha memenuhi keinginan mereka secepat yang ia bisa. Tapi bagaimana? Tak mungkin jika dia memperkenalkan Sasori pada mereka. Pasti ayahnya langsung terkena serangan jantung.

'_... kami hanya takut jika kami sudah semakin tua dan kami belum sempat melihat anak-anak kami bahagia sebelum kami meninggal ...'_

Pernyataan yang membuatnya tertohok sangat dalam, saat itu ia berpikir bahwa alasan yang mereka ucapkan tak masuk akal. Namun ia sungguh menyesali pikiran itu pernah terlintas di kepalanya.

'_... Ibu terkena Kanker Hati ...'_

Neji sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Walau sikapnya yang dingin itu tak menunjukan hal tersebut, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia adalah sosok yang rapuh dan perasa. Sasori lah yang selama ini menjadi penguatnya.

Dalam kamarnya yang hening dan gelap itu matanya sama sekali tak dapat terpejam.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, tanpa harus bertanya pun dia sudah tahu siapa sosok yang berada di balik pintu itu. Dan benar saja, tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan pun sosok itu masuk setelah menutup pintu kamar itu rapat. Dia duduk tepat di sebelah tempat Neji berbaring.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal tadi?" setelah terdiam beberapa saat sosok itu berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban. Sosok itu pun mengerti dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya mengerti. Dia terlihat murung.

Tiba-tiba Neji bangkit dan langsung memeluk erat sosok itu, kepala bersurai merah itu ia tenggelamkan di dadanya. Neji merasakan setitik air yang membasahi pakaiannya.

Sasori menangis. Padahal sejak awal memasuki kamar itu dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Neji agar tidak menjadi beban tambahan baginya. Tapi apa daya, dalam pelukan pemuda itu semua pertahannya luntur. Mau tak mau dia harus menyampaikan maksudnya dengan perasaan kalut.

"Tak apa Neji." Ucap Sasori disela tangisnya. "Tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Orang tuamu lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku." Neji tak tega mendengar itu, dia mengecup puncak kepala merah itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Pagi keesokan harinya menjadi pagi yang sangat canggung untuk keluarga ini. Dengan alasan ada rapat dengan klien Neji memohon ijin kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi lebih pagi, tentu saja bersama Sasori. Tak seorang pun membahass tentang perbincangan tadi malam, mungkin cukup menjadi suatu pemahaman tak tertulis dari semuanya bahwa cepat atau lambat orang tua Neji berpikir Neji akan menemukan cara memenuhi permintaan mereka.

Saat perjalanan pun Sasori hanya bicara seperlunya, perlu waktu bagi mereka untuk menenangkan perasaan masing-masing agar dapat mengerti posisi mereka satu sama lain dalam masalah ini. Tak ada maksud untuk saling memojokan atau menempatkan yang lain dalam suatu pilihan telak.

Neji memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang massuk apartemen Sasori, membiarkan lelaki bersurai merah itu turun dan berpamitan. Sasori memperhatikan mobil Neji menjauh sampai akhirnya luput dari pandangannya lalu kemudian masuk ke apartemennya dengan langkah gontai.

Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kuncinya saat berusaha memasukkannya ke lubang di pintu. "Aduh aku ini lalai sekali." Gerutunya berusaha menenangkan diri. Hari ini kebetulan sedang tidak ada jadwal syuting dan pekerjaan untuknya, jadi dia bisa sedikit beristirahat. Lagipula dirinya tak mungkin bisa fokus dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini sekarang.

Sasori baru ingat, dia belum makan apapun dari sejak meninggalkan rumah orang tua Neji tadi pagi. Maka disempatkannya untuk menuang sereal dan susu ke dalam mangkuk sebagai sarapannya, Sambil menikmati acara pagi. Handphone yang ia letakan di meja tiba-tiba berdering, seperti biasa yang selalu tampil disana adalah nama manajernya.

"Ada apa Kakuzu?" Tanyanya mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Oh, hai Sasori. Kebetulan kau kan sedang libur hari ini."

"Ya? Terus."

"Kemarin aku dan manajer nona Haruno sudah mengatur pertemuanmu dengannya. Dan kebetulan hari ini kalian berdua sedang kosong jadwal. Jadi bisa tidak kau menemuinya hari ini?"

"Hm, begitu. Baiklah, dimana?"

"Oke kalau begitu. Siang ini jam dua siang di Central Town Cafe."

"Ya, aku kesana." Jawabnya lemas sambil memutus panggilan itu, membiarkan sang manajer kebingungan dan menggerutu sendiri karena dia telah memutus percakapan mereka seenaknya. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung di dinding, ternyata masih ada sekitar lima jam sebelum pertemuannya dengan Haruno Sakura. dia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak dengan kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima menit saat Sakura melihat kedatangan Sasori dari arah pintu depan Cafe. Segera ia menutup majalah yang sedang ia baca dan meletakannya di meja. Suasana di Cafe siang itu cukup lengang, dia memang sengaja memilih waktu-waktu seperti ini jika ingin berpergian keluar. Tentu saja agar mengurangi sorotan media dan para fans, bisa repot dia jika banyak fans nya yang mengerubungi saat sedang dalam jam kerja.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Sasori di depan pintu masuk, mereka berbincang sebentar lalu pelayan menunjuk ke arah meja tempat Sakura duduk. Segeralah dia menghampiri meja itu dan mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Hai, sudah lama?" Sapa Sasori.

"Mmh tidak juga. Aku juga baru saja tiba." Jawab Sakura agak sedikit berbohong, sejujurnya dia sudah menginjakkan kaki di Cafe itu setengah jam lebih awal.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kau tipe orang yang sangat memperhatikan waktu ya."

"Tak usah merasa bersalah, bukankah janji kita memang pukul dua?" Sakura tersenyum menetralisir keadaan. Pada beberapa waktu sebelumnya dia perah terlibat dalam satu pengambilan gambar untuk suatu iklan dengan Sasori. Jadi, sedikit banyak mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Haha, oke. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasori memulai dengan percakapan basa-basi.

"Baik, kalau denganmu sendiri?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Yah begitulah. Aku baik juga. Jadi apa yang akan kita bicarakan kali ini? Mengenai peran kah?"

"Hm, bersantailah sejenak. Kupikir kita sudah mengerti bagian pekerjaan kita masing-masing. Lebih baik membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan sajalah. Seperti kebiasaan atau hobi begitu, untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri saja." Sakura berbicara dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya menempel di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku merasa tak ada menarik dari keseharianku. Hanya datar-datar saja menurutku."

"Haha." Sakura tertawa ringan. "Mana bisa seperti itu. Oh iya! Lebih baik kau pesan sesuatu dulu. Aku sudah memesan terlebih dahulu tadi." Sakura melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil salah seorang pelayan. Dan Sasori baru menyadari bahwa sudah ada gelas minuman yang telah berkurang sebagian isinya di meja bagian Sakura.

"Ya ada apa?" Pelayan itu bertanya ketika mendekati meja mereka.

"Aku mau pesan segelas Ice Coffee." Ucap Sasori.

"Ya, terima kasih." Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah Sasori?" Sakura tiba-tiba berkata begitu saat jarak pelayan itu cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Maksudmu?" Sasori sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh maaf jika aku mengganggu privasimu, hanya saja ada perasaan menggelitik dari tadi yang mengundangku untuk mengatakannya." Sakura terlihat menyesal mengatakan hal tadi.

"Eh tidak-tidak, aku tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali. Hanya saja darimana kamu bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut?" Sasori mengibaskan tangannya melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sakura.

"Mmh bagaimana ya? Tentu saja sebagai seorang yang berkecimpung dalam dunia seni peran, aku dapat membedakan mana yang senyum tulus dan mana senyum yang dipaksakan." Sakura meluruskan posisi rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Yah, memang berbeda ya ketika kita berurusan dengan seorang _expert." _Sasori sedikit tertawa.

"Aku jadi merasa rendah diri jika dipuji seperti itu."

"Seperti yang kau lihat memang begitulah kenyataannya sekarang." Wajah Sasori terlihat lesu sekarang, dia tidak berusaha membuat ekspresi ceria seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu atau apa, tapi jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu."

"Terima kasih sekali atas tawaranmu. Tapi entahlah, apa mungkin masalahku bisa dikurangi dengan berbagi." Sasori terdiam sejenak, Sakura pun tidak berusaha untuk mengorek-ngorek cerita dari Sasori. Dalam keadaan tersebut pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan Sasori. "Sakura, bagaima jika kau berada dalam posisi dimana orang yang kau cintai harus memilih antara kau atau keluarganya?" Sasori tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada serius. Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah serius.

"Pertanyaan yang cukup sulit. Menurutku Justru jika kita memang menyayangi orang tersebut. Maka kita harus menghindarkannya untuk berada dalam pilihan itu. Kita tak boleh egois jika membuatnya harus memilih kita dibanding keluarganya, kita harus bisa berkorban untuknya. Dengan cara mengeluarkan diri kita dari pilihan tersebut, sehingga pada akhirnya dia tak harus memilih." Sakura terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kembali kata-katanya. "Apa kau paham maksudku?"

"Ya, aku menangkapnya." Sasori terlihat memikirkan baik-baik kata-kata dari Sakura. Dan tak terasa, mereka telah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam dalam perbincangan serius itu.

"Wah tak terasa, sudah satu jam berakhir ya." Sakura mengingat bahwa waktu pertemuannya yang disepakatinya dengan manajer Sasori hanya satu jam saja. Tentunya sebagai seorang _public figure, _mereka mempunyai jadwal yang harus ditepati.

"Iya, terima kasih untuk waktunya. Berarti kita nanti bertemu lagi di lokasi ya." Sasori menyadari maksud dari kata-kata Sakura untuk mengakhiri pertemuan. "Senang sekali dapat berbincang denganmu hari ini." Sasori berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Sakura, mereka berjabat tangan.

"Aku juga sangat senang kok dengan pertemuan kali ini."

"Kalau begitu mari kuantar sampai depan." Sasori beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti sakura setelah masing-masing meletakkan lembaran uang di atas meja. Setelah tiba di tempat parkir, masing-masing dari mereka berpisah. Sasori mengendarai mobilnya sendiri sedangkan Sakura lebih terbiasa diantarkan oleh supir pribadinya, Suigetsu.

Setelah menunggu mobil Sasori meluncur terlebih dahulu ke jalan raya, barulah Sakura menyuruh supirnya untuk menjalankan mobilnya. "Suigetsu, langsung antar aku ke apartemen ya." Supirnya itu mengangguk lalu menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja? Kok lama sekali?" Seru seseorang saat Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Tadi aku habis bertemu dengan Sasori."

"Oh, lawan mainmu di film baru itu." Ino kembali memperhatikan acara TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ino. "Bagaimana pertemuannya?"

"Berlangsung dengan alot, sepertinya dia sedang tidak fokus. Aku tak tahu mengapa."

"Oh begitu." Suasana kembali hening, hanya diisi dengan suara dari TV.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tak ada jadwal?" Sakura bertanya mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak ada, jadwalku dibatalkan. Oh iya, kudengar akan ada acara perayaan di Kurenai Entertainment nanti?" Ino menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura.

"Yah begitulah, acara perayaan ulang tahun. Di pulau pribadi milik mereka, sekalugus tempat syutingku nanti."

"Wah berarti nanti aku bisa ikut? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu si bibi kurenai itu." Ino merengut dengan wajah memelas.

"Iya iya aku mengerti, kau boleh ikut." Sakura tahu jika Ino sudah berwajah seperti itu pasti akan susah sekali dicegah.

"Wah kau baik sekali!" Ino langsung mencium Sakura di bibirnya melepaskannya lagi sebelum sakura sempat membalas. Ino terlihat kembali memperhatikan acara TV padahal Sakura di sebelahnya sudah merasa gondok sekali.

"Kenapa Cuma sebentar sih?" Gerutu Sakura.

"Apanya?" Ino menyernyitkan dahi menatap Sakura.

"Huh kau ini dasar telmi." Sakura jadi sedikit kesal lalu langsung bergerak cepat dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Ino, dia sedikit kaget dan butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadarinya. Salah Ino sendiri yang telah membangkitkan gairah Sakura. Mereka terlibat dalam ciuman yang cukup dalam, saling berpagut pada bibir masing-masing. Perlahan lengan Sakura mulai bergerak naik mengelus perut dan paha Ino. Ino sedikit mendesah tertahan menerima serangan-serangan dari Sakura. Lalu tangannya semakin naik hingga mencapai gundukan di dadanya. Dia meremas perlahan gundukan itu dan memelintir bagian atasnya.

KRUUUUK...

Tiba-tiba saja perut Ino berbunyi. Matanya terbelalak malu. Dia langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura dan berlari ke arah dapur. "Maaf, sepertinya aku belum mengisi perutku sejak pagi. Hehe" dia meninggalkan Sakura yang kesal setengah mati. Baru saja permulaan, tapi Ino sudah mengakhirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Maaaaaaaf, aku sangat bejat sekali dalam Chap ini. Sebenarnya pemilihan rate M ini adalah karena alasan tema dan alur cerita fic ini ya readers. Jadi mohon maaf bila aku tidak terlalu berkonsen pada lime dan lemon atau semacamnya yaaa...**

**Lagipula author merasa sangat belum siap untuk menulis semua itu, mengingat author yang baru saja membuat KTP (gak ada hubungannya woooooi! #dilempar)**

**Bagian InoSaku memang sedikit banget, saya memang sedang berkonsentrasi pada pembentukan konflik di pihak cowok dulu. Dan di cahpter depan baru di pihak cewek.**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview di 2 chap sebelumnya yaaaa...**

_**MoodMaker**_** : makasih ya pujiannya... trus bener ya mau dukung fic ini, hehe...**

_**Zetta hikaru**_** : udah update nih... mudah-mudahan suka...**

_**Moku-Chan**_** : Iya jadi pasangannya SakuIno... tetep tunggu kelanjutannya ya... hehhe maaf ya panjang, memang begitu kalo lagi semangat nulis nih...**

**Mohon review nya ya readers... please gak ada yang silent... #maksa...**

**-THYZ-**


End file.
